The invention relates generally to storage cases for tool bits, including cutting tool bits such as drill bits, router bits or other workpiece forming bits, as well as fastener bits such as screwdriver bits, nut driver bits, and the like, and other such tool bit items. More particularly, the invention relates to tool bit storage cases having a clam-shell type of outer case with pivotally interconnected front and back covers and with a selectively removable tool bit holder housed and releasably retained between the front and back covers.
A wide variety of tool bit storage cases have been previously provided for storing and housing tool bits in order to keep them together in a handy, convenient place and to avoid misplacing one or more of such bits. A number of such previous tool bit storage cases have had hinged clam-shell configurations, inside of which the tool bits are housed and stored, with the front and back covers being pivotally interconnected between open and closed positions.
However, in many of such previous tool bit storage cases, the selection and removal of a particular tool bit from the plurality housed therein is frequently difficult or inconvenient without spilling out some or all of the remainder of the set of bits. Also, many of such previous storage cases require manufacturing the case components in a plurality of different non-interchangeable shapes or configurations in order to accommodate storage of different types or quantities of tool bits, thus adding significantly to the cost of the bit-and-case set. In addition, the performance of various work operations in which the tool bits are used frequently requires the use of various lay-out or measuring devices, linear, angular or diametric, in order to set up the work to be performed or to select the proper tool bit for performing the desired operation.
The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages or shortcomings, as well as others by providing a tool bit storage case assembly with the tool bit holder insert that is removably retained within the covers of an attractive user-friendly clam-shell case configuration and that takes advantage of interchangeability of various components. This contributes significantly to the cost-effectiveness and ease of manufacture of common case components for a wide variety of different tool bit storage applications, as well as providing for increased user ease and convenience. The invention accomplishes these objectives in large part by accommodating different tool bit holders that can be inserted into common case or cover components for the particular type of tool bits for which the case is intended. Additionally, even where different cover shapes or configurations are necessary, only one of the covers needs to be different in many instances, with such varying covers being usable with a variety of other interchangeable cover components.
Preferably, the present invention also provides linear, angular, and diametric indicia or lay-out tools incorporated into one or both of the covers, thus providing for greatly increased set-up speed and convenience for the user when performing a wide variety of work operations.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, a tool bit storage case includes a front cover hingeally interconnected with a back cover, with the covers being pivotably movable toward and away from each other between open and closed positions, as well as being selectively separable from each other for user convenience and to accommodate component interchangeability. Each of the covers includes a generally hollow portion, together defining a generally hollow storage chamber therebetween when closed. One or more removable pivotable tool bit holders are releasably retained within the hollow storage chamber on one of the covers and are adapted for holding one or more tool bits, with the tool bit holder being pivotal within the storage chamber in order to allow it to be selectively pivoted toward and away from the cover upon which it is retained when the covers are in the open position. This feature greatly facilitates the ease of selection and removal of a particular tool bit from the plurality of tool bits stored therein, while maintaining the tool bits in an orderly stored condition when the covers are closed. This feature, along with the separable covers, allows a plurality of different tool bit holder and cover combinations to be used without unnecessary multiplicity of component configurations for widely varying storage applications.